Eve's Tale
by PocketSizedWolf
Summary: George and Nina's daughter is 18. With the brains of her father and the headstrong nature of her mother, she feels it's time she was allowed to transform in the woods, alone.


"Whatever you're planning.." George Sands looked across the table, lowering his glasses and glancing across the table at his 18 year old daughter. "Stop it"  
>Eve glanced up, brushing her long brown hair from her face, her blue eyes meeting those of her father.<br>"I'm not planning anything.." she said, innocently. Like that ever worked. George put down the paper, sighing softly.  
>"Look.. Eve.." he reached across the table, his hands taking his daughters, his thumbs brushing gently over her skin "I know you want to get out, transform on your own and everything, but it's just not safe. You're one of a kind.. The first one born a werewolf.. There are people out there who are after you.."<br>"People?" She raised an eyebrow, before frowning  
>"Vampires.."<br>"Morning.." the familiar pop of a ghost caused Eve to jump.  
>"Never get used to that..." she muttered before smiling at Annie "Morning.. Look, Dad.. I'm going to be late for college.. We'll talk later yeah?"<p>

"You look happy" a voice from behind surprised Eve, and she jumped once more  
>"Jeez.. people seem to be doing that a lot today.." the brunette turned, glancing at the blonde who'd appeared behind her. "Between you and Annie, it's a good job my heart is tough.." she sighed, pulling her backpack back onto her shoulder. "I'm not. It's a full moon tonight."<br>"Trying to transform on your own again?"  
>"Yup"<br>"And dad shooting down the plans?" Eve laughed softly, rolling her eyes  
>"In a typical George Sands overprotective fatherly way, as per every month..." she glanced at her ghostly best friend, and sighed "I'm old enough to transform on my own, right? I mean, I'm 18, Char, if I'm not ready now.."<br>"You are. You're also doing that thing.. you know.. where you forget other people can't see me, and look like you're talking to yourself..."  
>"Ah.." Eve glanced around the corridor, smiling nervously at the faces of her human class mates, the ones who couldn't see Charlotte, who were staring her for talking to herself. "Hi.."<p>

"Nice day at school?" Nina asked her daughter as she slipped into the car.  
>"The usual. My best friend is a ghost, and people think I talk to myself.. Same old.."<br>"Well you'll be out of there soon.." Nina pulled out of the car park, heading back towards the house.  
>"Yeah... Mum.. Why can't I transform in the woods? You and dad do it.."<br>"Eve.. I'm not talking about this again.. It's the same every month.." Nina sighed. She knew, deep down, that they couldn't keep their daughter locked up forever, but the thought of her out in the woods, alone, at risk of being caught, or getting hurt, or worse... Nina shook her head  
>"Sorry, sweetheart, but I just don't think it's a good idea.."<br>"But.."  
>"Wait until we get home.. We'll talk about it."<p>

"I've already said no." George folded his arms, looking up at his daughter. Nina moved to sit beside him, sighing softly.  
>"But Dad.."<br>"No, Eve.."  
>"But I'm going to university in 6 months! I need to know how to transform in woods.."<br>"We thought you'd go to university in Cardiff.. then you could live at home"  
>"And make myself a social loser? Brilliant" Eve sighed "You know I want to go to Manchester.."<br>Nina looked at George, raising an eyebrow. "She has a point, George.." the blonde sighed "She needs to learn how to cope with this herself.."

"Ok, so you trail the chicken like this.." George demonstrated, pulling the chicken along the forest floor, "When you transform, you'll pick up the scent of the chicken and follow it around in a circle. Simple." he smiled. His eyes looked over his daughter's figure, before he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Make sure you stay safe, ok? Your mum and I will meet you here in the morning.. I love you.."  
>"Love you too, Dad.." Eve smiled, giving George one last hug before watching her father walking further into the woods. Sighing to herself, she began pulling off her top, preparing for the full moon.<p>

"Ughh.." Eve groaned, peeling herself off the leaf covered ground, dusting herself down. The feeling she often called a "full moon hangover" was quickly washing over her as she stumbled towards where she'd hidden her clothes. She wrapped her arms over her chest, shielding her modesty against anyone who may be watching. Luckily, she wasn't far from her destination, and she quickly got dressed, pulling a white vest top over her head, brushing mud from her arm. She was definitely going to need a shower when she got in. After dressing, she moved towards a fallen log, and sat down, waiting for her parents to return.

The silence of the forest was disturbed by an odd sound, and Eve stood, her defenses raised. It was a sound she'd never heard before, and she frowned as a blue Police box appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Well hello.." a tall man, with brown hair, flopping down his face, stepped out of the box, smiling. "What have we got here, then?"<p> 


End file.
